The purpose of the Career Development Program is to attract, train, and facilitate the success of young investigators pursuing careers in translational lymphoma research as well as provide a support mechanism for established investigators to refocus their work on lymphoma. This program will provide fiscal support for 1-3 years to two individuals per year; the SPORE has budgeted $100,000 per year. The program will be implemented through the Administrative Core with SPORE Steering Committee, Executive Committee and External Advisory Board oversight. The proposed program will have well delineated processes for candidate recruitment, including an intensive effort to recruit women and minorities, an application, review, and selection process, a mentoring plan, a program of educational activities, and an evaluation process. In aggregate, this program will insure that the City of Hope is productive in contributing to the next generation of highly trained and lymphoma focused investigators that will contribute to translational lymphoma research.